Pocky Tail
by fiftyshadesofgay
Summary: When Bon catches sight of Rin's tail, our favorite exorcist tries to think of a way to distract Bon and keep him from  telling Yukio or Mephisto. But too bad for Rin when his distraction tactic works a little to well. Shonen-Ai Fluff, RyuRin Oneshot.


It was true that the floor was not the most comfortable place to try and finish cram school homework, but Rin Okumura managed it quite well with only an ugly brown pillow under his elbows. He grunted with triumph as he finished the last question about 17th century demons. That was all the assignments he needed to finish before history and pharmaceuticals tomorrow. Yawning, Rin glanced warily back and forth before digging a paperback book from under his pillow. With its pink spine and syrupy title "No Light Without You", Rin's reading choice would have been a little strange to some, but he happily opened to the rabbit eared page he had left off on before Yukio pestered him into finishing his work. In the background, the shower shuttered to a stop.

Rin was far to engrossed in his boys love comic to pay attention as his "study buddy", the tough guy Ryuji, exited the bathroom, drying his black and yellow faux hawk with a baby blue towel. The older boy raised both eyebrows as he took in the scene before him. Rin, in a loose blue shirt and obnoxious purple sweat pants, stretched out on the floor, grinning like a dork with his nose planted in erotic manga. Ryuji's gaze was drawn to Rin's twitching tail, which swished lazily circles in the air.

Ryuji had discovered Rin's "extra appendage" during gym class earlier that day when he was allowed a break for hurting his ankle. Rin had been showering, after finishing a two mile run, so in addition to seeing his class mate completely naked, Ryuji also discovered Rin's tail. Rin, of course, had been both pissed and utterly embarrassed, cursing Ryuji as he tried to cover himself with a towel. Ryuji had booked it, trying to figure out if he had gotten too much sun, or if Rin really did have a tail.

Rin had cornered him outside his dorm room, eyes the color of the bluest ocean surf glaring at him, a light pink flush across his pale skin. "Don't tell anyone." Rin had muttered, rubbing a hand across his face. Ryuji, only slightly taller than the flustered boy, smirked, opening his door. "Not like anyone would believe me anyway. Heck I hardly believe it myself." Rin had stared at him in disbelief, and then broke into a huge smile. "Really?" Ryuji had shrugged, "Eh, yeah. You're secrets safe with me."

He had made it a few steps into his room before he felt a tug at the back of his shirt. "You're smart right?" Ryuji glanced over his shoulder at Rin. "So I've been told." Rin had locked eyes, his face serious. "Can you help me study for the 17th century test?" Ryuji had snorted, "How many favors do you expect from me Okumura?" but he nodded into the room. "Just let me get a shower in, and I'll help you out." Rin's face lit up again, Ryuji felt a warmth bloom in his chest, and he turned his head away quickly.

"Stay off my bed though." He tossed the ugly brown pillow onto the ground. "And don't touch my stuff." Rin glared at him, but settled onto the ground, opening his book bag and fishing out their text. Ryuji had left him like that, and he smiled to himself, finding Rin reading something he guessed the black haired boy wouldn't be caught dead with. From his desk, Ryuji grabbed a new box of pocky. Tearing the foil open, He popped a chocolate covered stick into his mouth, settling silently in front of Rin.

The pale boy turned a shade whiter, a new blush dancing across his nose. "It's Yukio's," he murmured under his breath. Ryuji half smiled, reaching into the box to pick out a pocky stick for the pink cheeked boy. "Of course it is." Ryuji tried to make a reassuring smile, but it died on his lips when he found himself once again locked into the gaze of ocean eyes. Rin scooted up onto his elbows, clamping his lips around the other end of Ryuji's pocky.

The older boy flushed slightly, his eyebrows rising again. Rin nibbled the biscuit stick in half, his small, sharp white teeth glinting in the light. Ryuji wondered for half a second if it would hurt much to have Rin nip him. Then he frowned deeply and swallowed what was left of the pocky. Rin had returned to his book, thoroughly attempting to ignore the boy sitting in front of him. A smile returned to Ryuji's face, before something fluffy smothered over his mouth.

"Stop smiling." Rin grumbled, "I just wanted the pocky." Ryuji slowly reached out, petting the soft tuft that was the end of Rin's tail. Rin shivered. "Don't do that." he whispered. Rin raised his head, fully intent on calling the other boy out for touching his tail, when he felt the softest kiss brush across his forehead. "Maybe I don't want to stop?" Ryuji said. Rin stiffened as the stronger boy pulled him closer, pressing their lips together. It was nice, and not all-together unwelcome, but Rin struggled away all the same, until Ryuji wrapped his hand around the end of Rin's tail. Rin growled, but it dissolved into a whimper as Ryuji stroked gently. "Stop," Rin managed, pushing Ryuji away. The older boy let him go.

Rin hugged the ugly pillow to his chest, glaring intently at the floor. "Sorry." Ryuji reached out to try and stroke Rin's face, but the boy flinched away. "Don't touch me," he snapped sharply. Ryuji pulled his hand back, staring at his lap. He felt horrible. But for some reason, having Rin so close to him had been ecstasy. He opened his mouth to apologize again, but Rin had already scooted back against him, pillow covering his face, blue eyes wide.

"Don't. Touch. My. Tail," he punctuated each word slowly, then pressed himself into Ryuji, cuddling into his warmth. "And the rest of you?" Ryuji wrapped his arms around Rin, holding him firmly there. Rin yawned, his lips brushing the skin of Ryuji's neck. "That's negotiable." Rin muttered, sighing softly, hoping Ryuji hadn't heard it. Ryuji held Rin until he felt the boy's breathing become slow and even.

He lifted Rin into his arms, thoroughly enjoying the sleeping boy's soft breath against his neck. "Rin." he said his name without any trace of anger or scorn. Rin smiled in his sleep. "Pocky." he drooled a little. Ryuji bit back a laugh. He laid Rin into his twin bed, making sure a pillow cradled his head. Pulling the blankets up over them both, keeping Rin close to him, Ryuji clicked off the lamp and listened as Rin's even breathing lulled him into sleep.


End file.
